Life's a Game
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: Life's a game and Anna's is a dating sim. [Slightly futuristic AU, Elsanna, no incest]


**Disclaimer:** Don't own shit. Also, technically set a thousand years in the future... it's weird; just give it a shot.

* * *

Anna sighed happily as she stepped into the shop, the familiar, comforting scent of coffee, chocolate, and mint enveloping her. This was Anna's favorite place in the city for a number of reasons, least of which being the menu. Not really a fan of drinking the main fare, she usually grabbed a bottle of water or a cup of hot chocolate and sat in the seat by the large window, watching random people as they bustled to and fro. It was one of the few places in the city she could easily use the full extent of her abilities- pay attention to each of the gauges active in her HUD- without drawing too much attention. The only one who tended to notice was Rapunzel, the barista, who was kind enough not to look down on the redhead because of it.

Not that she could really help how people viewed her. The bias against people like her started long before she ever came into her abilities.

History didn't bother recording when, exactly, the cybernetic, symbiotic nanomachines integrated into people's nervous systems began developing specialized Heads-Up Displays based upon the individual's preferences. About forty years ago, however, each specialization was given a formal name following the archaic classifications of video games from the late twentieth and early twenty first centuries. Between then and now, derision arose for Anna's specialization, much like they'd developed a millennium ago for the genre from which they took their name.

Simply put: Anna had all the abilities and intuition of a dating simulator.

It wasn't so bad, really; the redhead had no complaints about being able to read people the way she could nor any regrets regarding her obsession with romance at a young age. The specializations, after all, didn't start until right around puberty, when the human body began developing anyway, and there were documented cases of people changing their HUDs later in life, sometimes through traumatic events while others through apparent sheer force of will.

Anna was content, though, even if it meant being the butt of several jokes. People were quick to dismiss the abilities that came with her HUD, such as being able to read a person's mood, their likes and dislikes, their own abilities and weaknesses. It made Anna's job as a nurse rather easy, in comparison to those with other specializations.

The ironic side effect: it also killed the suspense of dating.

"Hey, Anna! Haven't seen you around in a while." Rapunzel greeted, glancing outside to note the cooler weather. Without prompting, she turned around and began making the redhead a hot chocolate while Anna leaned over and punched in the code herself on the touch screen without even looking. She was busy monitoring the numerous graphics that appeared around the edges of her vision, detailing Rapunzel's statistics. "Been busy at the hospital?"

"You have no idea. You'd think with all the innovations in technology and medicinal sciences, we'd have conquered the common cold by now. Or at least hypochondria." She groused good-naturedly, pulling out her card to pay for the drink. Given how the data was reading, Rapunzel was still enjoying her relationship with her boyfriend, which was good; during her last visit, she'd detected some issues that prompted her to bite her tongue and avoid the shop for a few weeks. Part of the reason people disliked dating sims was because of how easy relationships became when one was involved and the advice they could give. For some reason, in a society that had worked towards streamlining almost every other aspect of life, giving people really good relationship advice seemed to tick them off. "But no, I get to keep my job for some odd reason. What a world we live in."

"What a world indeed," Rapunzel replied, sliding the cup towards her with a smile. "I wish I'd known you were coming, though; I would've saved your seat."

Anna blinked, following the barista's gaze over to her favored spot, where a woman with stunning blonde hair sat, completely engrossed in her tablet. She wasn't even enjoying the view! "Well... guess it's time to let my charm shine through."

"You're going to scare the poor girl, aren't you?"

"Oh come on! I don't scare people!" Anna shrugged, taking her drink and heading towards the unsuspecting blonde. "I just make them intensely uncomfortable as they are confronted by my wicked awesomeness!"

Just as she'd intended, the barista laughed, turning back to tending the counter while Anna focused on the blonde, all her abilities attuning themselves to her new target.

There were the obvious details anyone could note: dressed in smart business attire, heels, an intricate bun, and dark rimmed glasses, the woman was career-oriented and conscious of her outward appearance. Focused on her tablet with an intense expression, focused and driven. Tapping away and lifting her drink, she was left handed. She didn't wear any jewelry, so most likely single.

Then there was the information slowly filling up the edges of her vision, each bit taking longer since this was her first interaction with this woman.

On her trek to reclaim her favorite spot, the redhead paused as an interesting bit of information appeared in the lower right hand corner of her vision. With a quirk of her brow and a smirk, Anna adjusted her game plan accordingly.

"Excuse me, Miss, is this seat taken?" The redhead motioned to the seat across from the blonde, a polite smile on her face as she awaited a response.

It took a moment for her to finish whatever she was working on, pausing long enough to sweep brilliant blue eyes over Anna from heat to toe and back before returning to the task at hand. "Not presently."

Neither an invitation to sit down nor a request to leave; as neutral a response as a person could give.

Anna could work with that.

Carefully sliding herself into the booth seat across from the blonde without jostling the table, Anna turned her attention to the window, allowing her reluctant companion to continue tapping away at her tablet. Glancing down at the meter representing the blonde's attitude towards her, Anna had to smirk at the dead center reading. Neither hostile nor friendly, cold nor warm. Perfectly neutral.

This could actually be a bit entertaining.

Suppressing the desire to start chatting with the blonde, Anna focused instead on the view of the city, allowing her mystery companion's readings to minimize as countless others popped up. It was almost like she was taking the city's pulse when she did this, gleaning just enough information about her fellow citizens to get a general idea of how their collective mood was. Being a Thursday, most people seemed eager for the weekend, to rest and recharge. Some were desperately craving quality time with their significant other or family, others merely filled to the brim with energy that served them no uses in a work environment. Overall, people seemed in a good mood, their meters leaning far to the right. Sure, there were a few sourpusses on the left side of the scale, but there were always those.

She saw a few couples hurrying to and from delis and cafes along the street, meeting up for a quick lunch. Anna smiled unconsciously at them, noting the strength of their relationship. It was funny, seeing how far along two people were without even knowing their names, being able to tell if they were just past the friends phase or closer to the marriage marker. One old couple, shuffling along as they were, had nearly every meter maxed out.

Being able to see all that, the redhead couldn't fathom why anyone _wouldn't_ want these abilities. Definitely a great way to lift her spirits, even if she wasn't in such a relationship herself.

"Do you always stare out the window like that?" The blonde's voice pulled her attention back to their table, though her companion showed no signs of even looking up from her tablet.

"When I find something worth looking at, yeah," Anna replied, being sure to keep her gaze trained on the blonde after she spoke. Just as she was hoping, the other woman looked up, met her eyes, and then looked out the window. Unlike Anna, her eyes were trained on the limited view of the skyline, magnificent structures towering in the distance, high above the bustling street.

The meter didn't tick in either direction.

It was nearly impossible to play 'hard to get' with a dating sim, but here this woman was accomplishing that. Anna had no choice but to be impressed.

"Excuse me, ladies." Anna turned her head, noticing the man who'd approached the table for the first time. Almost instantly, new meters and gauges appeared for him, once again shifting her mystery companion's off to the side. "Would either of you happen to know which way to the Arendelle Designs building?"

Anna furrowed her brows, glancing at her companion, who was once again busy with her tablet. "You mean the architect firm downtown?"

"Precisely!" He laughed, leaning his hip against the table, body turned towards Anna as he smiled at her. "I have a meeting there and I'm afraid I've gotten a bit lost. Seeing as your friend isn't being very talkative, would you be willing to give me directions?"

Anna narrowed her eyes a fraction, a few of her gauges leaning towards a rather unsavory conclusion. Rather than go with that judgment, however, the redhead decided to let things play out a bit further. "Sure. Just take Metropolitan down to Second and take a left. It'll be on your right. It's, like, the most beautiful building in the city; pretty hard to miss."

"Ah, so, like you then?" He smiled a little wider, gesturing towards her. "Hard to miss, prettiest girl in the city." He feigned surprise, turning an apologetic smile on the blonde. "Not that your friend isn't pretty too, I suppose." He coughed awkwardly, though it sounded fake to Anna's ears. "My name is Hans, by the way."

She couldn't help it; she laughed. Anna had never been one to keep a decent poker face. Out of curiosity, she looked between this Hans guys and her companion and, of course, found exactly what she expected: while the meter between herself and the man was just barely to the right side- indicating she was at least partially his type- the meter between him and the blonde showed a much higher attraction. Well, from him anyway; on her side, it was, unsurprisingly, dead center.

But she would focus on that later; at the moment, she had a confused jerk to tell off.

"Okay, first off, you're barking up the wrong tree, Hans," Anna said, a smirk on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, completely aware of how utterly smug she looked and sounded. Of course, seeing as this was squarely within her area of expertise, she figured a bit of smugness could be excused. "Secondly, that tactic is so _stupid_, I'm really surprised you thought it would work. I mean, maybe in a club when everyone's drunk, but a coffee shop? Come on. Are you even trying?"

"Excuse me, tactic?" The blonde raised a brow, the most expression Anna had seen out of her yet. Hans, on the other hand, was pleasantly speechless.

So, of course, Anna turned her attention to the blonde. "It's an old trick, works on men and women, though only if they are really drunk or particularly shallow, and not very good friends. Basically, you go up to a group of friends and start paying compliments to one of them while subtly insulting the one you're actually interested in. The aim is to make the insulted party jealous, so that that person ends up trying to gain your attention. That way, when you eventually relent, your target feels like they've accomplished something without really acknowledging that you're probably not their type." Anna made a show of looking at Hans before returning her gaze to her companion. "In this case, though, he's trying to distract you from the fact that you're so far out of his league, you might as well be on the moon."

While that last remark elicited a small grin from the blonde, Hans was less than pleased, frowning severely at her. "And just who the fuck do you think you are, anyway?"

"Me?" Anna batted her eyelashes innocently. "I thought I was the prettiest girl in the city."

"Stupid bitch." He grumbled, jabbing a finger at her. "Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Hans _Westerguard_, son of _Alan_ Westerguard, of Westerguard and Sons. I'm one of those sons!"

The blonde hummed, looking up at the man as he whirled on her. "And here I thought you might be one of his daughters."

Oh, Anna liked a woman who could snark.

Anna glanced at the meters between the three of them. Both of the blonde's were, still, dead center, while Hans' were both rapidly dropping into hostile territory. Apparently, he wasn't the type of man who took teasing very well. Figures.

"Whatever. I was just looking for a weekend lay anyway." He turned, as if to leave. "Should've known better than to stoop so low."

"The parting words of a real time strategist." Anna chuckled. "Quick to attack, quick to retreat. I hear it _is_ a pretty steep learning curve to use those abilities effectively. You'll eventually get the hang of it!"

Hans stopped on a dime. While the jab might've stung a bit- given the drop in his meter, more than a bit- it also pretty much outed her; very, _very_ few HUDs could read the genre of another person accurately. Bracing herself, Anna plastered a smirk in place just in time for him to whirl on her, disdain clear on his face.

"I should've known. You're a dating sim." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So obsessed with love, yet utterly alone." Hans turned, tossing over his shoulder one final barb. "Good luck finding someone who'd love a freak like you."

Yep. His meter was bottomed out on the hostile side and that was his best shot at her. Admittedly, not the worst she'd heard but, honestly, not too far from the truth either.

She could dwell on it later. At that moment, she chose instead to turn her attention to the window once more, the forced smirk falling into a tiny grin, barely noticeable, really.

Before she could properly lose herself in the people going about their routines outside of the shop, the woman's voice caught her attention.

"Yes, Mr. Oaken, it's Elsa." So, her name was Elsa? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Her lips twitched into a slightly wider grin at the thought. "I've decided to take a late lunch today. When Mr. Westerguard arrives for his one o'clock appointment, have him wait in the foyer for thirty minutes, then escort him out of the building, please."

Anna returned her attention to the blonde, brows raised in surprise. Mr. Westerguard? Was she talking about Hans or one of his brothers?

"However you see fit. But, when you throw him out, try not to break any glass windows this time." Elsa smiled, listening to whoever was on the other end of the line. Unlike Anna, who still had the older model external cellular phones, Elsa had the built in connection. With her left hand raised, two fingers pressed against her ear, it was hard to tell the woman was actually talking to someone not in the room at all. "I'll let you know when I'm headed back. Yes, thank you, Mr. Oaken. Good bye."

Anna took an idle sip of her hot chocolate, which had only just started to go cold; she'd nearly forgotten about it entirely after sitting down, come to think of it.

"I'm afraid I've been rather poor company. I haven't even asked for your name."

Blinking, the redhead took a quick glance around. No one had approached their table since Hans left and the blonde's left arm was settled quite comfortably on the table... which significantly narrowed the list of possible individuals she was addressing with that statement.

"Who? Me?" She pointed at herself, feeling slightly stupid doing so.

Elsa merely chuckled. "Yes, you. What's your name?"

"Anna. Anna Andersen," she replied, mustering a little half-smile and offering her hand, only slightly surprised when the blonde took it. Geez, she had really soft hands. "And you're Elsa, I gather?"

"Yes, Elsa Aren."

Aren...

"Aren as in... Arendelle Designs?" Anna raised a brow, mildly surprised when Elsa nodded. "Wow." Well, this quickly became her top most interesting coffee shop visit in the history of ever. "So, wait, that guy was on his way to meet _you_?"

"I've been looking for a new legal team to work as advisers on our projects. Every major corporation needs a group of lawyers waiting in the wings with paperwork and red tape." Elsa puffed out a gentle laugh, bringing a true smile to Anna's lips. "Westerguard and Sons is one of the best firms in the city but I've already sent a message to the patriarch notifying him of his son's... deplorable attitude." Elsa wrinkled her nose briefly, her face smoothing out once more as she leaned forward. "However, seeing as I'm taking an extended lunch now, may I ask you a few questions?"

Anna pretended to think it over. Talk about a quick one-eighty; she was certain joining the blonde wouldn't get more than some awkward small talk, if that. "Sure. But! You only get twenty, and that counted as your first. Then I get twenty, to be fair."

"So be it. However, I think it would be more... entertaining if we alternated asking the questions." The blonde tilted her head to the side slightly. "Which would make it your turn."

"Okay." Anna idly toyed with her cup. "What do you do?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious," Elsa replied, but continued regardless. "I'm the CEO of Arendelle Designs, and an architect myself by trade. While I have an entire team of top architects working for me, I still apply myself to our projects when I'm not in meetings or busy with administrative tasks." She turned her head slightly, glancing at the tip of the Arendelle Designs building that rose high over the buildings across the street. "Our current building was the last one I designed before taking over as CEO. I've made dozens of sketches but they're more for my personal amusement now than for actual projects. It's... my passion."

The redhead caught herself smiling like a completely goofball, quickly schooling her expression back to one of sincere interest when Elsa returned her gaze. She tried to tone down her... Anna-ness a little bit, for Elsa's sake. "I'm, uh, glad. That you can still enjoy it, I mean, and not get bogged down in paperwork. Although, I guess designing is a kind of paperwork, but a better kind, because you like it, and it's good that you like it- okay, shutting up now, it's your turn."

Tone _down_ the Anna-ness, she mentally chided. _Down_.

Elsa sat back slightly, drumming her fingers along the table. "Why do you think people hold such a disdain for dating sims?"

Ouch. Straight to the point.

Anna couldn't hide it as her smile faltered, going from borderline-way-too-big to a wistful shadow. "I guess it's in part because we come off as snobs. It's not intentional; we're just not insane." At Elsa's questioning look, she continued. "What's the definition of insanity? Doing the some thing over and over again, expecting different results, right? Well, I'm able to see, right off the bat, if there's even enough grounds for minimum compatibility between myself and those who come up to me. If there's not enough there to even try basing a long lasting relationship on, why bother?" Anna sat back, slumping slightly in her seat. "I guess there are short term relationships but... I dunno, it just seems silly to me to invest in something that won't last. That's what my abilities are based on, after all." She shook her head. "I mean, the reason people even started the dating sims genre back in the day was to cut out all the hard stuff about relationships while keeping the best parts: you start off with at least the possibility of mutual interest, make the right decisions based off what hints you're given, and gain the attentions of someone who interests you. Your reward is gaining the simulated affections of a love interest you've become attached to through the gameplay. There's no guesswork to it, really. But real life isn't like that for most people... not even people like me." She sighed, meeting the blonde's gaze. "But being able to see what I can, it doesn't make me perfect. I still make mistakes. So, I'm stuck between meeting people who are just in it for the short term stuff and people who are looking for long term, but expect me to be perfect. I can't win. It's frustrating."

Elsa blinked. "I... didn't realize dating sims could read the compatibility of everyone they meet."

"I don't even have to meet them, really. That's part of why I love sitting in this spot." Anna gestured towards the window. "Anyone I look at, I can see all sorts of information! Their likes, dislikes, their mood..." she glanced down briefly "... well, everyone except you."

The blonde raised her brows at that. "You can't read me?"

"Nope." Anna frowned. "Everything on you is either blank or completely neutral. The only thing I can see is that you're homosexual."

After a beat of silence, Elsa laughed, a hand shooting up to cover her mouth. Although Anna was still frustrated about the lack of information, she found the sound addicting and pleasant. The same could be said for how those beautiful blue eyes absolutely lit up. If this was how dating was back in the day, she could definitely see why game developers created dating sims. This was awesome.

"Seriously, that's all you can see?"

"Yeah. Go figure, right?"

"It certainly explains your comment earlier about barking up the wrong tree." Elsa composed herself, raising a brow and smirking. "As for the rest... here."

In the blink of an eye, all of Anna's meters and gauges sprang to life, suddenly displaying a plethora of information. More than she usually got, actually- and that was mainly because the formerly frustratingly neutral meter was now leaning significantly towards the right.

"Wow! How'd you do that? _What_ did you do?"

The blonde laughed again, quieter than before but sounding no less amused.

"I think it's a side effect of having a fantasy RPG as my genre. Many included optional romantic subplots, which means, like you, I can gauge a person's attraction to me, though on a far more limited scale, I'm sure." She shot Anna a smug grin. "However, since they were optional, I've figured out a way to shut off that particular function. I did it mainly to avoid distractions as I finished school and took over my father's company; I didn't realize it would block others from reading me as well." She frowned. "Although that does explain some things, now that I think about it. They've taken to calling me the 'Ice Queen' in the office when they think I can't hear."

"They don't know what they're talking about; you're _definitely_ warming up to me." Anna laughed, skimming the information quickly and picking out the bits that confused her. "My display says you're a level forty Ice Mage. I guess that ties in with the fantasy RPG thing but what does it mean, exactly?"

Elsa took a slow look around them, as nonchalantly as possible, before leaning in conspiratorially, holding her tablet up to block the view from other patrons of the shop. "Watch."

Taking Anna's cup, Elsa removed the lid and waved her hand over the uncovered container. The redhead was watching intently, jaw popping open as the liquid inside slowly followed Elsa's fingers, slowly taking a shape on the tabletop. When she was done, the blonde flexed her hand, crystallizing the former hot chocolate into a frozen chocolate replica of the Arendelle Designs building, except it looked more like a real castle, with battlements and a wall surrounding it. Anna hesitantly reached forward, barely touching the rooftop of one wing to prove to herself that what she was looking at was, in fact, real.

"That's... that's amazing!" Anna fought to keep her voice quiet, squirming in her seat with excitement. "You can do _magic_!"

"I don't think it's magic, quite, or at least not in the sense of a literal fantasy world, but it registers as a spell on my HUD." Elsa chuckled, the sound a bit sad and dampening Anna's mood only slightly, her focus shifting from the frozen castle to the blonde's face. "I spent most of my childhood alone. Fantasy novels became very... important to me, as well as the ability to construct anything I could imagine with whatever materials were available. That's how my abilities developed, I suppose, and my fascination with architecture."

"I didn't think our abilities _could_ manifest in an external way, though."

"As far as I know, I'm the only person who has accomplished that." Elsa faltered slightly. "I've... never actually shown anyone."

Acting on pure instinct, Anna reached out, taking the blonde's free hand in hers. "Your secret is safe with me."

Elsa smiled, her meter ticking to the right. After the blonde had thawed the castle and returned the liquid to Anna's cup, she set her tablet down and leaned back in her seat. Anna did the same, wondering who's turn it was briefly before Elsa spoke. "I'm curious. Have you ever tried interacting with another dating sim?"

"Whoo, yeah, and let me tell you, it's a headache!" Anna slumped in her seat, absentmindedly raising a hand to rub her temple. "My friend's mom is a dating sim, too. She's a real 'love expert'. We've agreed to never try engaging our abilities on each other again; the HUD goes completely crazy! While we can, for the most part, predict likely outcomes of given actions based on the information supplied by the readings, there's always the human factor to consider, so when you've got two people trying to predict each other, basing those predictions on personalities that are, by nature, a tad on the confrontational side, you're essentially asking for war."

Elsa nodded slowly. "It's like... two AI that are required to play chess against each other until one wins and constantly reaching stalemate instead. Except both AIs are working on a limit memory and are constantly trying to rearrange the data in order to make things fit."

"Pretty much." The redhead shivered. "Dating sims are pretty rare thanks to the stigma regarding them, so it's not very likely I'll meet another one to see if it's a strict rule or just because we're already acquainted or whatever. I mean, her son and I grew up together; we're best friends."

"Can you tell me a little about him?" Elsa tilted her head to the side. "I'm curious what kind of company you keep."

"Well, his name's Kristoff and he's a racing sim. He works as a mail carrier- yeah, he gets that a lot." Anna chuckled at Elsa's surprised expression. "He's all about being efficient with his deliveries; actual speed is for his off time. He developed the generic racing sim abilities, so he can switch between his mail truck, his hot rod, and his reindeer and _still_ have access to all the tools a speed junkie needs to get somewhere, quick."

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a registered nurse at the hospital around the corner. I'm pretty much their go-to person when it comes to hysterical patients. My abilities make it easy to calm people down to a level we can understand and help them and I've always wanted to be the type of person who makes others feel better. What?" Anna furrowed her brows at the slow smile spreading across her companion's face.

"I registered as an Ice Mage on your HUD, yes?" Anna nodded. "You're registering as a Bard on mine." Something in her face must've shown her confusion, as Elsa quickly continued. "In fantasy RPGs, the Bard is usually given the role of party buffer, with a secondary role of DPS- ah, damage per second. Basically, you're first concerned with making those around you better and, secondly, putting damage on a target quickly without aggroing nearby enemies. That's the tank's job."

There was a few moments of silence. "You're a bit of a nerd, aren't you?"

"Is that only now becoming apparent?" Elsa replied, both of them laughing lightly as the meter between them ticked further to the right. "I believe it's your turn."

"Well, I already asked you what you do..." Anna flashed the blonde a brilliant smile. "What do you do for fun?"

* * *

An hour later saw them seated on a bench, in a park a few blocks away from the coffee shop. The questions continued, ranging from minutia regarding their respective abilities- Elsa was more than willing to 'do the magic' a few more times before explaining she'd used up her allotments for the day while Anna went through the process of explaining how her HUD was set up- to the frustrations that came with their respective lines of work, even venturing into the territory of past relationships. That, thankfully, was a very brief line of dialogue, given their differing reasons for avoiding relationships previously.

For the past few minutes, though, they'd merely sat side-by-side on the bench, watching the scenery in comfortable silence. Then Elsa checked her watch, sighing. "I suppose I should go back to work at some point."

"Tomorrow counts as 'some point', right?" Anna joked, earning a light chuckle from Elsa. "Seriously, though, one more question each."

"That's fair." The blonde narrowed her eyes slightly, looking into the distance. From where they sat, the Arendelle Designs building was even more prominent in the skyline, no longer obscured by nearby buildings. "I've already established that I'm an architect, that I love building things. I don't approve a project unless I can verify the design will last, that it can withstand the test of time and use." She shifted her gaze to Anna. "Look at me and tell me: if we were to try building a relationship together... would it last?"

She didn't break eye contact with Elsa. Sure, she could've checked the compatibility meter, but this answer she wanted to give from her gut. "I'd put every ounce of my energy into making sure it will. But if you're looking for a technical answer-" she glanced at the gauge "-my display says we have an eighty-nine percent chance of getting married within the next five years and staying that way. For the record, six percent is always dedicated to sudden variables, and two percent is that it'll take longer than five years to get married."

Elsa smiled. "I like those odds."

"Me too, which makes my last question rather easy." Anna slid closer. "What're you doing this weekend?"

And just like that, Anna's HUD shifted completely, rearranging the gauges and meters as the bottom one shifted from the 'hostile-friendly' balance to a sliding scale for relationship progression. The redhead didn't notice the shift until a few minutes later; at the moment, she was a bit engrossed in the soft lips pressed against hers, savoring the moment.

* * *

It only took a year of dating for Anna to pop the question, gauges be damned. That wasn't to say things were easy all the time; relationships were tested all the time, special abilities or not. It was interesting to see how their respective abilities began to work off each other, though. After enough time passed, Anna unlocked a gauge that indicated how flustered the blonde was, and maxing it out usually meant Elsa would accidentally freeze a glass of water or something and send the redhead into a giggle fit. This was swiftly met with Elsa deactivating her readout on certain occasions, taking away Anna's crutch as she searched for a suitable way to apologize. On the flip side, Anna came to realize that Elsa's version of the compatibility meter wasn't nearly as informative or as accurate as hers, and she would occasionally do something to mess with the reading whenever she felt the blonde was overworking herself or she wanted some attention. She also learned she had spells of her own she could cast, though she had the sneaking suspicion they only worked on Elsa for very different reasons than the blonde's RPG status.

For all that they messed with each other, though, it was a simple matter of fun and games- and their life together was one hell of a game.

* * *

AN: This is what happens when I'm sleep deprived, I guess. Can you tell I'm a video game nerd? Anyway, just had to get it out of my head; highly unlikely anything further will come from this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
